Kingdom Hearts 2: The Next Adventure
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Yaaay! My first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic!! Prepare for the greatest adventure yet! If you don't like Mary Sues, then don't read this. Flames will be used to cook brownies.
1. Trailer

Kingdom Hearts 2: The Next Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful RPG game Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be saying this. I also don't own any of the Animes here, just myself.  
  
(Now, this first chapter is in script form, since this is a Trailer for the fic.)  
  
(Fade in. A girl with long brown hair floats down into the darkness. The camera pans out to see she is wearing a white T-shirt with a red, white, and blue star on it, blue jeans, and a necklace with an eye of Horus made of blue plastic. The tune to the song Simple and Clean plays in the background)  
  
Girl: I've been thinking: is any of this for real or not? Is there more to life than we know?  
  
(The girl's eyes snap open, and you can see that her eyes are blue. The screen changes to a black background with white letters that suddenly appear.)  
  
Narrator: She thought it was a game . . .  
  
(The scene changes to a room, where a girl sits at a television playing a video game. Then, it quickly changes to the black background, and white letters quickly appear.)  
  
Narrator: . . . Until she was pulled into it.  
  
(The scene switches back to the girl. The television screen glows, and the girl is literally sucked into the TV. Again, the scene switches to a black background, with white letters.)  
  
Narrator: Now . . . she must save the Anime worlds, with the help of old friends . . .  
  
(Pictures of Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy flash by. Switch to a black background with white letters)  
  
Narrator: . . . And some new ones . . .  
  
(Pictures of Yugi and Kero flash by. Switch to the black background)  
  
Narrator: Otherwise . . . all life as they know it will be destroyed!  
  
(An extreme zoom-in of the girl's face. We can see she looks frightened at something. Black out. Fade in to the black background with white letters.)  
  
Narrator: Now . . . with the fate of all worlds in her hands, the Mistress of the Moon Keyblade must help the masters of the Light and Dark Keyblades to seal the gate of darkness once and for all . . .  
  
(Fade in to Sora and Riku standing together, with a big space between them. Each is holding a Keyblade in front of them. Then, the girl steps in between them, holding out her own Keyblade. Then Simple and Clean starts playing, along with several screenshots)  
  
When you walk away  
  
(The girl gets up to face a dark monster)  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
(Kairi throws her hands over her mouth in shock of something.)  
  
"Please, oh baby"  
  
(A warrior dressed in black swings his sword in an upward arc at the girl, who blocks it with her weapon)  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
(The girl, Yugi, and Riku put their hands together, with Kero hovering nearby)  
  
Simple and clean is the ways you are making me feel tonight  
  
(The girl raises one fist into the air and smiles. {Obviously, that's her victory pose.} )  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
(The girl runs towards the screen, but a sword comes down in front of her.)  
  
Hold me  
  
(The camera rotates around the girl, Yugi, and Riku.)  
  
Whatever words we yelled this morning  
  
(A huge black monster stomps through a forest)  
  
It's a little late and old  
  
(The girl brings her Keyblade down on a Heartless.)  
  
Regardless of warnings  
  
(In a dark realm, a beam of lights shoots into the girl's hands, and forms the Moon Keyblade)  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
(A bright light surrounds a pink Heartless with blue eyes, turning it into the girl)  
  
Nothing's like before!  
  
(The girl's glowing body floats into Riku's arms. Fade to title screen)  
  
Kingdom Hearts 3: the Next Adventure.  
  
The Narrator's voice can be heard in the background.)  
  
Narrator: Will you be ready to face your destiny?  
  
Well, that's it. I used a few things from the first game, if that's okay with you guys. And if you hadn't guessed, that girl is actually I. (Smiles) Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful RPG game Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be saying this. I also don't own any of the Animes here, just myself. Now I'm aware that this is a Mary Sue, but keep in mind that this is MY FIC, and I'm doing things my OWN way! There, now that's over with, let's begin . . .  
  
Key  
  
~ Blah ~ thoughts  
  
**** World Change  
  
The Darkness Realm  
  
Riku sighed as he gazed over the realm of shadows. It seemed like only yesterday that he had been sent to this place of darkness, forever cursed to remain here. King Mickey noticed his unhappiness and looked at him.  
  
"Hey Riku, is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." muttered Riku. Mickey threw his arm around the boy's shoulder. "I know you feel bad about being trapped here, but we'll find a way out someday." Riku threw Mickey's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"I don't need your help," he said angrily. Mickey sighed.  
  
"I can understand why you're upset," he said, "I know you're mad that Ansem forced you do his dirty work, but that's no reason to . . ."  
  
Riku suddenly whirled around and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"DON'T . . . SAY . . . THAT . . . NAME!" He growled. Then, realizing what he was doing, Riku quickly let go, and turned away.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he said. " I had the Keyblade, but it went to Sora. Why?!" "Well," began Mickey, "You submitted your heart to, the darkness, and the Keyblade can not be used for evil. It went to Sora because he had a good heart."  
  
"And what does that make me?" grumbled Riku. Mickey looked at him. "Riku, you have a good heart, you just need to learn how to use It." he said. Suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard.  
  
" WHAT is THAT!?" exclaimed Riku." Mickey turned to see a giant black creature coming towards them. It was about 10 feet tall and had razor-sharp claws on its hands, dragon-like wings, and spikes on its head, back, and tail. It's red eyes glared at them. Around it were thousands of Heartless creatures. Mickey readied his Keyblade.  
  
"Riku," he shouted, "Get away from here!"  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be okay!" shouted Mickey. "Just run! I'll take care of them!" and with that, he turned to the Heartless, and rushed at them. Riku hesitated for a moment, then turned and fled.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" He heard the creature shout. Looking behind him, he saw about ten Shadows running after him. Turning his head, Riku saw a large crimson portal appear in front of him. Putting on a bust of speed, Riku raced toward the portal. Looking back again, he saw King Mickey being surrounded by Heartless before everything went black . . .  
  
Anime City  
  
Yugi Mutoh looked dolefully at the stars. It had been a week since his world was destroyed, and he had been sent to this place. As far as he knew, he was the only survivor. He had no clue what happened to his friends. Suddenly, a shooting star caught his attention. Quickly, he got up and ran towards it.  
  
~I hope it's one of my friends . . .~ he thought.  
  
Disney Kingdom  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking through a huge forest, when a huge earthquake knocked them off their feet.  
  
"W-what was that?!" exclaimed Donald.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sora.  
  
"Maybe we should check it out?" said Goofy. Sora jumped to his feet.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" he exclaimed. So, the trio continued on, until they were attacked by a huge horde of Heartless monsters. "Where are they all coming from?!" exclaimed Sora as he brought his Keyblade down on another Shadow.  
  
"How should I know!" shouted Donald as he cast a Firaga on a Large Body. "Look up there!" yelped Goofy as he blocked an Invisible's sword. Everyone turned to see a huge crimson portal appear in the sky. As they watched, a tall man in black spiked armor and a blood red cape appeared from the portal. He had black hair and red eyes.  
  
"Stop!" he commanded the Heartless. "Do not harm them!"  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Sora. The man looked at them  
  
"My name," he began "is Aku, and you . . ." he held up his hand, and a cage made of darkness surrounded them. " . . . Are my prisoners!" he finished.  
  
"Let us out!" shouted Donald. Aku smirked.  
  
"Not until I draw your out little white-haired friend." he replied. Sora frowned.  
  
"Riku? WHERE IS HE!?" The boy shouted. Aku smiled and wagged his finger.  
  
"Not yet, but when I find him, you will all suffer!" He threw his cape around him. "Let's go!" shouted Aku. And with that, they all disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Our World  
  
Julia looked over at her brother's new Playstation 2, and the Kingdom Hearts game sitting next to it. Her brother was over at a friend's house, and her parents were doing chores. The 13-year old sat down in front of the console, and put the game in.  
  
~ I'm sure he won't mind if I play Kingdom Hearts for a few minutes . . . ~ she thought. Little did she realize this game would lead into adventure beyond her wildest dreams!  
  
TBC . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: I really don't know what Kingdom Hearts 2 is about, though I guess it's about Riku's adventures in the Darkness Realm. (That's what I call the dark place where the Heartless came from) Also, I'm aware that there are two Keyblades. One belongs to Sora, and the other belongs to King Mickey. (Why am I not surprised?) Now, I also know that Riku is the true Keyblade bearer, but when he went to the dark side, the Keyblade went to Sora. This makes me angry because I feel that the main character is ALWAYS the true hero. But don't think I dislike Riku, actually, I'm giving him a big part in this fic.  
  
(And for those of you who are wondering, Aku and the monster is the same creature, because he can turn himself into a ferocious monster at will.)  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
